


On fire 18

by MatsumotoMonokuro



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsumotoMonokuro/pseuds/MatsumotoMonokuro





	On fire 18

18.

“哈？”拔高的音调，平淡的语气再加上轻蔑的眼神，构成了独特的二宫式嫌弃。

樱井也早料到对方会是这种反应，于是他郑重地又说了一遍：“我想知道‘松本家涉嫌走私军火’这则消息是怎么来的。”

“哈？”屏幕多面的二宫继续打着游戏，装作没有听见。

“我对这次任务有疑义，希望得到上级的回应。”

又过了三分钟，二宫打完这一局了。二宫揉了揉布满血丝的双眼，定神喝了口水：“我知道你对任务分配有所不满，但我无能为力。在你被降板后，上头才开始着重调查这个案子。yoko的实力你也是知道的，就别计较了。”

樱井原本没想得那么复杂，但这事终究是他心里的刺。他垂下头沉默了片刻，忍下了过激的语句，将昨晚松本润和松本清竹的对话大致复述给了二宫。

“也就是说现在松本润也在着手调查走私的案件，”二宫在键盘上敲打了片刻，“这不是一件好事吗，樱井探员，你的工作起码轻松了一半。”

“你是让我不要追究原因吗？”

“翔酱，你知道规矩的……我们做事从来不刨根问底。”

“就算疑点这么明显了也无动于衷吗？我要知道这条线索最初是从哪里来的。”樱井语气强硬，但他看上去就是像在赌气。

“Takki的线人，”二宫歪了下脑袋，好像是在问他满足了吗，“就算这条线索真的是假的，你想从哪里开始着手调查？”

“松本清竹的威胁信，要调查清楚是谁寄的，目的为何，是否和我们处于同一战线。”并且这封信在松本正清死里偷生的当日发出，巧合中定有联系。

“接着说。”二宫比了个手势，又摆弄起了游戏机。

“首要任务是找到寄信人，才能判断寄信人的真正目的。关于寄信人的真实身份，范围也很局限，买家的可能性极低，可以排除考虑。那三兄妹可以看作是立场一致，说实话我个人希望卖家就在他们之中。有可能是松本清竹的自导自演，也有可能是松本正清，我认为他现在的嫌疑最大。”

“松本润呢？万一他已经发现了你的窃听器，只是特意演戏给你看呢？”

“Nino——”

“我没有抬杠的意思，只是不希望你的判断有受到情绪影响。你想看的东西我尽量帮你查，还有什么事情吗，我一会儿有别的事……那边最近有点麻烦。”

二宫故意吊他，硬是把樱井一串自证清白怼了回去：“后天，松本润和松本清竹将会去银行金库查看账本。同一时段，帮我安排一个客户，位置在松本清竹所在的写字楼附近，我要去他办公室看看。”

“简单，我给你安排个演员呗。”

二宫办事高效名不虚传，第二天早上就把事情办妥了。并且与客户商谈的位置就在松本清竹办公室的五层楼下，近乎是最近的距离了。当日，樱井准备妥当，西装革履带着资料来到写字楼。写字楼位于繁华商区的中心地段，租金高得令人瞠目结舌。写字楼与银行先连，松本清竹手下的员工大部分在银行工作，唯有小部分同他在写字楼高层里，主要处理文书工作。

写字楼里的设计公司、事务所、房地产商家等，名字皆是广为人知。樱井进入人流涌动的写字楼底层大厅，银行在他的右手边，被一到落地玻璃门隔着，窥见银行里忙碌的景象。

约定时间未到，他在底楼的咖啡店里等了一会儿。看着人来人往，他觉得自己的位置还是不够显眼，在店员疑惑的目光下又点了一杯外带咖啡，走到大厅中央的报亭里看报纸杂志，眼看着时间就快到了。

“翔君？”他听到了熟悉的松本的声音。

“润？”樱井合上金融杂志，故作惊讶地回头。松本穿得厚重但时尚依旧，他取下墨镜，忧郁的眼里闪现出光点。樱井把热咖啡放到松本掌心里，双手包住松本冰冷的五指为对方暖手：“好巧啊，我来这里建一个大客户，润呢？”

“我来找我哥……有点事情。”松本移开视线，呼了呼饮用口冒出的热气，小啜一口。

“今天下午我没有别的事了，润呢？”他知趣地转移话题。

“我也是，应该比较早就结束了。我在咖啡店等你吧，”松本捧着咖啡杯，脸上凝重的表情缓和了，“这杯我带走了，一会儿见。”他背过身，和等在玻璃门处的藤谷会和，走进了银行。

樱井确认时间，离见面时间有些紧张了，疾步挤上了电梯。要一下子找到符合身份的客户是很困难的，二宫当即就选择了找一位“演员”。虽然安上了“演员”这般浮夸的名号，本质依旧是J处的眼线，是J处的特工。樱井翻阅了二宫发来的对方的履历书，没有贴照片，光从假名和工作上看，猜不出是他的哪一位同事，从年龄分析，应该是他熟知的同期。

“呃，您好，请问您就是高、高槻……King吗？”樱井目瞪口呆地看着眼前的造型惹眼的客户，他立刻咬住下唇，防止自己当场就不雅地笑出声。

“Yeah~就是本大爷。”客户撩了撩他的大金链子，翘着腿靠在椅背上，暂时不准备摘下他那副比松本润的还夸张的金边墨镜。

“在下是樫松公司的投资顾问……”樱井最终忍俊不禁，笑出了声。

“本大爷知道you，投资眼光very不错。”而对方始终不为所动，深深陷入了土豪房产商人的人设里。

他和高槻King的真实身份村上算不上太熟，关东关系的圈子不同，除了大案子很少组队出任务。村上是关西的领军人物之一，和指挥官横山平起平坐。工作认真，为人稳重，思维灵活，说话风趣幽默，偶尔有点聒噪。樱井印象里的村上几乎都是正面印象，要让他面对高槻King不笑场着实困难。

他简短地走了个流程，而后戴上了二宫给的微型耳机，连接手机，拨通了总部。他向村上点头示意，在二宫确认监控已调整后，他摘下眼镜，脱下昂贵的西装和皮鞋，换上村上带来的皮大衣和廉价跑鞋。扣上铆钉帽子，走出了接待室。关门前，村上比了个J处敬礼的姿势，不过也是高槻King改良版的。

“村上君现在一直走这个风格吗？”他出了门就小声地问，两三步后和另一名眼熟的特工擦肩而过，对方穿着他进门时的西装。

“一开始似乎很排斥的样子，但现在似乎已经完全接受了。电梯马上就到了，你别错过。”

樱井绕开路上零星的监视器，到了下午上班时间，用电梯的人就少了，他贴着门和舱壁进去，站在摄像头的下面。电梯里放着一个破旧的手推车，堆着一沓快递件，侧面死角夹着一片薄薄的进出证，樱井把套在脖子上，伪装成了快递小哥。

他来到银行的办公楼层，这里大部分都是处理私人案件或者银行的隐秘问题，没有任何开放的空间。他扭动脚踝，地面上的毛毯吸音效果也不错，走动非常方便。前台的工作人员虽然对他陌生的面孔疑惑了一下，但也不算什么大事，他几句就糊弄过去了。

“这里几件易碎物品需要本人当面签收，可以帮我联系一下，唔，我看看……这位鸣海先生吗？”他把货品一件件卸下来，按照类别分开。

前台通融地拨打了内线电话，得到允许后，樱井抱着几件大货品，慢慢地走进了楼层。无开放大厅的设计让他行动起来相当方便，脑海里印下了楼层的布局，很快找到了签收人的位置，但他得先迷路一会儿，不小心迷路到松本清竹的办公室。

他把货品暂时放在逃生楼梯的角落里，转了几个弯后到了较为宽阔的银行行长办公室门口。耳机里的二宫信誓旦旦地说自己黑掉了门口的监控，他可以大胆地进去。樱井站定在距离门口的五米外，没有移动。

“怎么了？”

“门是开着的，”樱井蹲下身，“地上有打斗过后的痕迹。你能看到办公室里的状况吗？”

“没监控，你打开手机的红外线感应，我尝试一下能不能通过热源知晓里面的情况。”

“我们中计了？”

“你还活蹦乱跳着呢，让我看看前几分钟的——”耳机里的声音戛然而止，仿佛被掐断了一样静默了。

“Nino？”樱井立刻压低声音问道，寒意从背后袭来。依照二宫和也的职业素养，就算再危机，切断通讯也会给他信号。几乎是同一时刻，他听到了脚步声，就在很近的位置，有人从办公室里推门走来。步伐稳重，樱井脚下的地面轻微震颤。他可以现在掉头离开，装作迷路，要么走进松本清竹的办公室躲一阵。两种选项，都有一半的几率是自投罗网。

樱井摸了摸上衣的口袋，为了放置更多的开锁和存储文档的工具，他没有佩戴更多武器，仅有的一把匕首小刀和电击枪都是他用不惯的。脚步声逼近，他不能再此处半途而废，踮着脚冲进了办公室里，轻轻地掩上门。

他背靠在门边的墙壁上，倒吸了一口凉气。宽敞的办公室中央躺着四个黑衣的保镖，腰间的通讯器还闪着红光。樱井没有闻到血腥味，但也不确定这四人是否还活着。松本清竹意识到了会有人潜入，有所警戒。但在樱井到来之前，这道防守就被攻破了。他环顾四周，办公室内相当整洁，没有被蛮力破坏的痕迹——他确实踩进了陷阱里，并且对布置陷进的人毫无头绪。

脚步声愈来愈响，对方似乎毫无疑虑但也并不着急，不疾不徐地、笔直地朝着松本清竹的办公室走来。他摸了摸电击枪，最后选择了匕首，他一甩手将刀锋抖出来。

脚步声停在门口，樱井屏住呼吸，在静默中捕获对方到了对方平稳的气息。

“好久不见了，樱井君。”

光滑的刀面上映照出樱井惊讶失色的脸。

他不可能忘记这个声音，文雅的用词透着尖酸的讥笑。

“上次相见还是在游轮，我把你从甲板上推了下去，看到你身体安康，我很荣幸。”门后，低沉的嗓音如此说道，像是和久别的有人愉悦的寒暄，“在浓烟里我们没有深入畅谈，难得有这么个好时机，你还要躲在门后面吗？别担心，我没有带武器。”

汗珠顺着脊柱下滑，他摘下帽子，脱下外套敞开领口散热。

他推开门，手持武器。

他向前迈步，又走进那个火焰燃烧的地狱里。

而余裕的犯罪绅士近藤谦一郎在滚滚的黑烟里，从容地把玩着手杖，鹰一般的双眼注视着比他年轻十岁的猎物。

=

银行工作没有清闲的时段，松本润看着繁忙的景象，嘈杂的人声涌进他的耳朵，低落的心情在咖啡因的作用下有所好转。

松本清竹准时抵达，由于他们要前往高级会员的金库，清竹身后跟这两名武装齐全的武警。松本润解下厚重的御寒物品，转交给玉森。北山伸手要接他手里的咖啡，松本润喝了口醇厚微苦的液体，抿了抿嘴，转交给了陪同他一起进金库的藤谷。

“按我说的做了吗？”松本润问道。

“我在门口和密室外各安排了四名保镖，出事会立刻通知我。”清竹低下头在他耳边低声说道，跟随他的动作，一股松竹的香气飘过来。松本清竹的不安，致使他的信息素也紊乱起来。

松本润不太信任那些安保公司里培训出来的壮汉，好不容易遇到这个千载难逢的机会，他瞒着清竹把千贺和二阶堂也安插进暗室里，过程比松本润预料得还要容易。有清竹的人监视着，二人自然没机会去看银行的账本，不过能探索到账本的大概位置也不亏。

他拍了拍脸颊，最近抵御力意外的强，大意地没吃抑制剂。现在被自己有血缘关系的兄长的信息素干扰了，也跟着心焦起来。

他们通过了安检，松本润拿着父亲的钥匙，清竹手持银行的开锁钥匙。身后跟着藤谷和两名武警，搭乘电梯，下到地下两层，走到了金库门口。

两人站在门前，这一举措容不得他们反悔。开亦或是不开，都要遭受精神上的折磨。

“抱歉，”清竹轻声苦闷地说道，“能让我再考虑……不，再准备一下吗？思想上的。”

“嗯。”松本后退一步，靠在墙上休息。咖啡不再那么烫口了，入口的温度适宜。

“少爷，冷吗？”藤谷拉下皮夹克的拉链，脱下了自己的外衣。

藤谷从不做这么越界的事情，松本警觉地朝他眨眨眼：“还好。”

藤谷把衣服盖在他肩上，衣领上飘着柏木的香气。藤谷垂下眼，装作在整理自己的汗衫，眼神示意了武警手里的枪支。

那明显不是统一武装的配枪。

不偏不倚地印证了松本润最坏的猜想。

“这儿有椅子吗？Gaya你给清竹哥拿一个过来吧。”松本润掀开塑料杯盖，吹动着咖啡的热气。他向出口走了几步，藤谷跟着他越过两名武警。

“没事小润，我……”

“哥，”松本润回过身，皮夹克从肩上落下，“趴下。”

他的手里的咖啡和藤谷的拳头同时出击，在对方手持武器的情况下，近身肉搏胜率太低。藤谷不再克制他的性别优势，他的出拳迅速，力道强劲。为了提防他的攻击，武警无暇摸枪，只得单方面被揍。

松本润糊住对方的双眼后，他侧跳到墙壁上，对准头部飞踢。武警的脸满是咖啡渍，眯着眼胡乱开枪。子弹出膛，从松本润耳边飞过，烫焦了他的发梢。他摘下帽子，隔着厚实的棉布握住发烫的枪管。又是一枪，震得松本润掌心发麻，他压住枪管，伸长腿往下勾，拉住枪管将中心不稳的武警甩到墙上。藤谷已经解决了他的对手，拿着枪杆用力敲击武警的头部，武警无声地晕了过去。

松本清竹面无血色地看他们收拾掉了两名武警，身为正牌的名门后裔，他没有表现得太不雅。他吞了口扶着墙站起来：“这……小润……”

“我们中计了，”松本润甩甩发麻地手，把武警身上的枪拽起来，让藤谷背在身上，“Gaya，报警。”

“少爷，有简讯。”藤谷把手机给他，是北山发来的语音信息。他点开，硝烟未散的地下金库又响起了枪声。

“怎么了？”松本清竹凝重地问他。

“银行里有人持枪抢劫。”松本润握紧了手机，牙咬切齿道。


End file.
